<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've Got A Friend In Me by The_lonely_bookeeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848089">You've Got A Friend In Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper'>The_lonely_bookeeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lonely_bookeeper/pseuds/The_lonely_bookeeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan just wants to hang out. Nobody else does.<br/>Songfic for You've got a friend in me. You should listen to the Cavetown vers for most impact<br/>Rated teen for swearing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You've Got A Friend In Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*to the tune of shots* angst angst angst angst angst!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You've got a friend in me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've got a friend in me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the road looks rough ahead</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And you're miles and miles</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From your nice warm bed </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Patton, do you require any help with baking the cookies?" </p><p> </p><p>Logan saw the wince on Patton's face for a flash, before Patton turned around, a large plastic smile stretched across his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I'm good lo lo! Thank you though!" Patton turned back to the oven that was beeping, and Logan's eyes swept across the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>The flour had obviously been dropped as it was settling everywhere, there were eggs dripping down the counter and cupboards, and Logan was pretty sure the cookies were undercooked and had way too much sugar. </p><p> </p><p>Logan sighed as Patton continued to insist he was fine, and he sunk out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You just remember what your old pal said</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Boy, you've got a friend in me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, you've got a friend in me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"ARRGGG!" Logan heard as he was walking down the hall. It was coming from the creative sides room.</p><p> </p><p>Logan knocked, and waited for Roman to open it. When he did, it was only a crack for Roman's head to stick out.</p><p> </p><p>"Virgil I swear- oh hey Logan." Roman looked around before stepping out and closing the door, not letting Logan look in his room.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you need anything?" Roman asked, slightly huffy. </p><p> </p><p>"I heard a scream, I just wanted to make sure you were satisfactory." Logan said, adjusting his glasses. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah I am perfectly fine!" Roman exclaimed. "You can leave now."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure there's nothing I can provid-"</p><p> </p><p>"Goodbye specs!" Roman shouted as he slipped back into his room, slamming the door in Logan's face. </p><p> </p><p>"-e for you." Logan finished to empty air. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You've got a friend in me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've got a friend in me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Remus, what are you doing?" </p><p> </p><p>"Eating the toilet paper nerd" Remus said as he slurped up the toiletry like spaghetti.  "What are ya gonna do, logic me back into my tiny hole?"</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't-"</p><p> </p><p>"Wrong! I don't give a shit" remus said, crunching down on the cardboard roll. </p><p> </p><p>Remus bounded off to another part of the mindscape, flipping Logan off as he did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>We stick together and can see it through</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause you've got a friend in me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, you've got a friend in me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Janus, I was wondering if we could discuss more on Kant and his philosophies you used as examples in the first video as Patton-"</p><p> </p><p>"Logan, I so appreciate the sentiment, but right now I have many many other things to do." Janus said, swirling the wine in his glass. He continued to sit on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Logan's throat felt like it was closing up slightly as he walked away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Some other folks might be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A little bit smarter than I am</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bigger and stronger too, maybe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But none of them will ever love you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The way I do, it's me and you, boy</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Virgil would you like to watch-"</p><p> </p><p>"Logan I've got better things to do than watch some dumb documentary."</p><p> </p><p>Logan set down the remote that had been hovering over Finding Dory after he saw Virgil sulk upstairs. </p><p> </p><p>His throat was closing up more now, and he could feel tears pricking up behind his eyes. His chest was tight. Not good signs. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And as the years go by</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our friendship will never die</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're gonna see it's our destiny</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've got a friend in me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Logan sighed as he rose up in his room, not wanting to walk through the hall. He pressed his back to the door and his hand to his mouth, silent tears slipping down his face.</p><p> </p><p>Logan ripped off his glasses, and wiped his eyes, phantom touches of the hot streaks still on his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You've got a friend in me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, you've got a friend in me</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You've got a friend in me" Logan choked, looking at the family photo in his hand, water dropping onto the happy picture.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah you've got a friend in me"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>